


A Father's Joy

by solilune



Category: The Last of Us
Genre: Gen, Short Story, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-28
Updated: 2020-05-28
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:35:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24414448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/solilune/pseuds/solilune
Summary: Revenge is a funny thing. It starts with hurt, and it ends with hurt. But Ellie has to finish it. She has to. And little does she know, someone else had to as well...
Relationships: Ellie & Joel (The Last of Us)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 28





	1. Ellie

**Author's Note:**

> This has some heavy The Last of Us Part II spoilers from the leaks! Don't read if you don't want to get spoiled before the game comes out!

* * *

“Hey, Joel..." Ellie spoke, getting on her knees. "I brought flowers.”

Her eyes, bruised and swollen, filled with tears as she placed the fresh lilies in the vase. It was a rather somber sight, the gravestone marked ‘Joel Miller’. The man who fought to protect her, who treated her as his own. But now, he was writing on a stone. A memory. A story to tell. Another grave to pass by in a cemetery.

  
  
  


Her hands began to tremble. There wasn't an hour that went by where she didn't think of when it happened, even if it was just a passing thought. She could _hear_ it, the brutal sounds of Joel’s head being bashed in. She could feel their weight on top of her, pinning her to the ground.

  
Ellie cried out a final _"No!"_ before it was all over. It was so cruel, each swing of the golf club being harder than the last. Again, and again, and _again_. The woman responsible with a mixed expression of anger and relief on her face. Ellie struggled to get loose, her rage blinding her. Saying over and over, _"I'll kill you. I'll fucking kill you!"_ In that moment, nothing would've made her feel better than to wrap her hands around the woman's neck and strangle her. _Nothing_.

But Joel wouldn't have wanted that. Her father figure in this world gone mad. If he could only see where she was at, no doubt in her mind he would be disappointed. Angry, even. But she had to do it...she had to.

“I’ll make ‘em pay, Joel," Ellie said, her lips starting to quiver. "I swear it.”

* * *


	2. Abby

* * *

"I finished it, Dad," Abby muttered, burying her face in her hands. "I got him." She was covered in it- the blood of the man who murdered her father.

The thought of that man's death still felt odd as she reflected on what happened earlier that day. It was over. The man who she'd been hunting for a grueling five years was no longer breathing. No, not a man. A monster. An evil, cruel _monster_.

_"Abby, don't look--"_ A close friend grabbed her younger self by the arm, holding her tight.

_"Dad! Dad, no!"_ Abby screamed. He was limp on the hospital floor, lifeless. All she could do was sob into her friends' shirt, him rubbing her back in an attempt to comfort her.

Even though her goal of getting back at the guy who stole her dad from her was done, it didn't feel as good as she thought it would. She couldn't get it out of her head- the girl yelling and squirming on the ground as she beat him over the head with a golf club. The look in her eyes. The look of a girl who's just lost someone important, too. 

She wanted to feel relief, taking comfort in the fact it was over. But no, it _wasn't_ over...it couldn't be. The cycle would just start again and again. It could _never_ be over.

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just thought I'd write a little something based on the leaks. I know pretty much no one is fond of Abby so far (have you seen Reddit? lol) but from what I've read, I'm interested in how they'll handle her. Anyway, thanks for reading! <3


End file.
